One More Chance
by Wickedgal08
Summary: The way Through Looking Glass should have ended. *glares at LOST writers* Desmond gets one last vision that could save Charlie's life. The question is: Will he get to Charlie in time to save him?


**One More Chance **

Desmond woke up feeling like he had a bad headache. He rubbed his head and groaned, feeling like he had been on another drinking binge. In reality what had happened was he had been assaulted by Charlie. And he couldn't remember why. Desmond let out a mirthless laugh as he pictured Charlie attacking him. After all he'd done for him he had thrown it back in his face. He had even offered to take his place…Desmond stopped in mid-thought. Was it out of pure selflessness that Charlie had knocked him out? Was it to stop Desmond sacrificing his life needlessly when it was Charlie's destiny to die?

Desmond felt dizzy. And it wasn't just the headache. He felt a rush of emotions, the most overbearing was gratitude. Charlie was a brave man, far braver than him. He was willing to die for everyone and he had refused the opportunity to stay alive even when Desmond brought up Claire. Desmond was oddly touched by this sentiment. He would never forget this brave, brave man. God, he was talking about him like he had already died, Desmond scolded himself. He didn't even know for sure if his vision would come true.

All of a sudden a familiar feeling hit Desmond. He lolled back his head and his mind slipped into the future. Before he did he bit back a sigh, wondering what he would see this time. Oddly this time it was a good vision.

_The ocean is a beautiful colour and the sun is beaming in the sky. Desmond pushes the boat into the sand. But he's not alone. Charlie is with him. He's alive…_

Desmond sat up. He felt the familiar feeling of vertigo and nausea that he always felt whenever his mind slipped into another period of time. This time however there was a finality to the vision. A blank cloud ended his vision as if there were no more pieces to put together. Desmond felt confused. What did this mean? Was there a chance for Charlie to live after all? But if there was what was the point of the last few flashes that had shown him dying? Was it a test?

The waves splashed across the boat and rocked it precariously, reminding Desmond that his British friend was still down there underwater. Oh. My. God. He thought desperately. Charlie might already be dead by now.

Desmond dove in and swum down with a furious passion. Every stroke he made was for his friend and for Penny. I'll save you Charlie boy, he thought furiously as he swum. The station seemed miles away but nothing could stop Desmond. If there was a chance to save his friend he would take it. There was a gap under the station and Desmond swum up and gasped as he breathed in the air in surprise.

"Desmond?" A surprised Charlie asked him. Desmond spun around. He saw Charlie was tied to a chair. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Charlie's face looked the worse for the wear. It was covered in blood and from the looks of his mouth as Charlie grinned, he had lost a tooth.

"Charlie? Bloody hell are you alright?" The Scotsman asked in shock.

Charlie made shushing gestures towards the door and Desmond could see two women arguing, presumably over Charlie.

"Hide!" Charlie commanded. The women burst out just as Desmond had hidden himself in a set of lockers. He stared through the peephole as Charlie covered his conversation with him by singing. He winced as the tall, blonde woman hit Charlie and told him to shut up.

Another visitor came up shortly after Desmond. He grimaced as he recognized "Patchy" as he liked to call him. He was the same man who had saved Naomi and who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face. From the look on Charlie's face, Desmond knew that he remembered Patchy too. He stifled a laugh as Charlie mocked Mikhail and called him Cyclops. God we have another Sawyer in the making here, Desmond thought with a silent chuckle. Sawyer would **love **that.

Desmond felt cramped and was itching to do something. He found himself leaning against a spear gun and he grinned. He had just found his ticket out of here. He didn't get chance to use it until Mikhail started shooting. Panicked, Desmond leapt out of the locker and fired, not one but three spears. The blonde woman was feebly stirring and Des made to shoot her too.

"No wait Des!" Charlie called. Desmond stared at him. "We need her!"

Desmond stared at him in bewilderment. She was dying anyway why didn't Charlie let him put her out of her misery? He complied anyway as he zoomed towards him to untie him.

"You're bloody lucky you know." Desmond grinned as soon as he had untied Charlie.

"Tell that to my face." Charlie grinned back gesturing to his wounds. They shared a look of brotherly affection and then they realised there was not much time left. All Charlie got out of Bonnie was Good Vibrations and that the keyboard was programmed by a musician. Charlie and Desmond shared an incredulous look. Now they both knew that Charlie truly was the right person for this job. No one else could have figured out the code.

"Any more visions Des?" Charlie asked casually as he prepared to enter the code. Desmond grinned and he recounted his vision to Charlie, noting the relief that spread across Charlie's face. Charlie's smiles now were genuine and he raced over to hug Desmond.

"Enter the code, brother. Before this gets plain awkward." Desmond joked. Charlie grinned and then they parted ways. Desmond checked the pulse of each of the Others and he sighed with relief as every one of them was dead. The danger was over.

Charlie called Desmond's name urgently and he ran in. He stopped dead when he saw who Charlie was talking to. Penny.

Charlie left the room and patted Desmond's back saying, "Your welcome brother."

Penny gasped as Desmond sat in front of her. He gaped back and there was a moment where the both of them were shyly gazing at each other as if the last 3 years had never happened.

"My God, Penny is that really you?" Desmond asked croakily. Penny's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "Yeah. Yeah it's me." She smiled at him and he touched the screen feeling more happy than he could ever have remembered.

"I love you," They both said simultaneously. They laughed and shared tears.

"I'm coming Desmond. I'll find you." Penny vowed and then the screen cut off. Desmond stared after her filled with longing.

Charlie stood at the door grinning. Desmond noticed he was there and they shared a grin. Both would see their girls again. They hugged as they jumped up and down.

"I've got scuba kits at hand." Desmond held one up and they slipped them on. Both men were filled with joy and they slipped in the water and swam.

The best moment for Charlie was reaching the surface and actually being able to breathe. And knowing he would see Claire and Aaron again. He screamed with joy as he reached the boat. Desmond smiled. He was so glad to give good news instead of bad but all he could replay in his mind was seeing Penny.

They reached the shore quickly, both of them longing to see their friends again.

Charlie got out and raced ahead. Sayid and Sawyer were there and to their surprise he embraced them both fiercely.

"Feeling a little sentimental are we Chucky?" Sawyer teased as Charlie pulled him into a hug. Charlie grinned.

"I missed you Sawyer." He replied honestly. Sawyer gaped.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Sayid said wryly. "Someone actually missing Sawyer." He snickered and Sawyer gave him a playful whack.

"DUDE YOU'RE BACK!" A familiar voice reached their ears. Charlie grinned as a soaking wet Hurley ran towards him. They shared a massive hug which Sawyer couldn't resist mocking.

"Look Captain Abdul it's the re-enactment of the teddy's bear picnic." He teased. It was Sayid's turn to whack him playfully on the arm.

"Charlie!" A joyful Jin also greeted Charlie. Charlie smiled. It was good to be back. In less than a few hours he would see the one person he wanted to see more than anyone else.

"So what happened down there Charlie?" As usual Sayid was straight to business. Charlie and Desmond told their story and everyone listened intently.

"Well I guess you're in the same ranks as Locke and Jack now. In terms of dangerous missions." Sawyer joked.

"So let me get this straight. The people who are coming aren't being sent by the woman who is actually intent on rescuing us." Sayid frowned. Charlie nodded.

"Jeez. Typical ain't it?" Hurley sighed. "We're doomed to stay trapped on this Godforsaken island."

Charlie was faintly worried but deep down all he could think about Claire. How she was doing. How Aaron was and how everyone else was.

The next day dawned bright and early. Charlie woke up first, eager to see Claire which Sawyer didn't fail to miss or mock.

"Keep your trousers on boy. She's coming." Sawyer teased satisfied at causing Charlie to blush. Desmond merely smiled. He had seen his girl now it was endearing to see Charlie waiting to see his. They didn't have to wait long.

A group of chattering people came out of the jungle. Charlie started twitching excitedly like a child at Christmas. Sawyer and Desmond shared a smile watching him practically leap out of his skin. Sun flew into Jin's arms and likewise Rose ran into Bernard's arms. Claire peered around at everyone until her eyes stopped at Charlie. They shared a shy smile as if they had only just met and then they broke into a run. Charlie held open his arms and Claire ran into them. They hugged tightly, both crying in a mixture of relief and happiness.

Sawyer coughed loudly but Charlie could've sworn he heard the words 'kiss her' in amongst the coughing. He shot a dirty look towards Sawyer but nevertheless complied. He kissed Claire softly and she kissed back, earning a few wolf-whistles from Sawyer. When they pulled away Charlie gazed at Aaron, who gurgled happily and sighed blissfully. He was glad to be alive.

Desmond also smiled. That latest vision had been the greatest gift ever. He had seen Penny and he had given Charlie something that he had desperately wanted. One more chance at life.


End file.
